Olivia Henson
by My.-.Colors.-.Change
Summary: The vampires have their wish come true:they rule the world.It's all thanks to one girl that the Wise One chose,Olivia Henson.As time goes by,life isn't what most vampires thought it would be.Would a different human help them get the life they once had?


If there was a once upon a time, then nothing would happen. No one would know what badness was, no one would know what evil looked like, even if it was smiling at them and handing them a piece of parchment.

To be precise, the piece of parchment was tied with a green ribbon, red jewels at the ends. The parchment was old and cracked; it seemed as though with one slight brush of the finger, it would fall apart in your hands. If you would have opened the parchment, it would have explained three things. Three things of which were directions. To where, no one would ever know unless you were handed the parchment and the brass key.

But you were only handed the parchment, and brass key, if evil were to stare you in the face.

So you see, there is no once upon a time. Because for Olivia Henson, evil was standing directly in front of her, holding a cracked parchment with green ribbon and red jewels with brass key, smiling at her and telling her not to worry.

Because these objects would help.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Help what?" she asked, cautiously looking over the man. His whole body was shrouded in robes, his face in shadows. All she saw was the smile creeping on his lips.

"Help for the future," he whispered hoarsely. "For bad things are about to happen."

"What bad things?" she asked, taking a step back. His hand reached toward her and tightly gripped her wrist, pulling her forward to him.

"Bad things!" he said again. "This parchment will guide you; follow its words!" he said loudly. There was a burning sensation on her wrist where he held her, and she shrieked in pain.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled, taking her wrist from him. He laughed and forced the parchment and key into her hands.

"Take them," he whispered. "For now you are marked."

In a flash of dust and green and red smoke, he dissappeared, leaving Olivia with a future unknown to her.

What was also unknown to her, was that just around the corner, stealing glances every second, speaking in hushed voices even though no one was around to hear their words.

"It happens tonight," the one in blue robes spoke. The vampire in turqoise only nodded and followed the blue into darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was lost in her own little world, staring at the mark on her wrist. The mark felt like fire, yet didn't burn her skin. she could feel her pulse under the black, and wondered if the mark was doing anything to her circulation.

She traced the mark with her eyes, examining it closer than needed. It reached all around her wrist, never starting never ending. the blackness reached to her fingers and stopped at the nails. At random points on her skin there was the origional color of her skin, small circles or shapes of stars.

In fact....she thought as she stared. The spots looked like constellations; shapes in the sky, made out of stars.

"Olivia?" her mother called. "Olivia! What happened to your hand!?" Her mother reached for her hand but Olivia held it back.

"Nothing," she replied. "I have no idea."

"It looks burnt," her mother fretted. "Does it hurt?" The worried lines on her mothers face always irked Olivia, and she tried her best to let them go away. She reached for her mothers hand and squeezed.

"I'ts fine. Doesn't hurt at all," Olivia smiled. Her mother sighed in relief, took one last glance at the wound, then left her daughter.

Olivia had lied. Every minute that goes by, it seems that the black mark burns more than before.

Down the street in a coffee shop, two men were sitting at a table. But no, not men; couldn't be men! The robes they wore screamed vampire, and so did the fangs piercing their lips.

The one in green robes smiled at his friend. "It has happened," he said, clinking his coffee cup with the other. "He has found one to carry it out. Let this be a night of rejoicing!"

"And murder," his friend whispered happily, smiling more wide then ever before. The purple robes he wore seemed to glimmer in delight along with its owner.

"Hush Hentle," the green one said. "Only when the moon rises; then you may speak your mind."

"Never stopped you Alpert," Hentle growled approvingly. "You always do love to play with your food."

They laughed joyously and clinked their cups yet again, anxiously awaiting the night.

About two streets down were the blue and turqoise robes. Eyes darting, foot tapping, and if they had hearts they would be beating faster than a humans.

"Look at them," the one in turqoise seethed. "They're oblivious. Terrible, terrible, humans."

"Frendyle, quiet." At his order, Frendyle shut her lips and crouched to the floor.

"I apoloqize," she whispered. She looked to the sky and studied the sun.

"Three hours," she stated. He put his blue hood over his head and walked out of the alley, into the street covered with humans. Frendyle covered herself while grumbling and followed her master.

"Two hours," Hentle said loudly. They placed their hoods over their heads and walked out of the coffee shop.

the four vampires, along with a million others, all flocked to Olivia's house, waiting for the night of their lives.

Olivia, meanwhile, was staring at the clock for no known reason. Her hand gripped the new burn on her wrist, which had climbed close to her elbow in the last three hours. It scared her immensly, and she was frozen on her couch, staring at the clock. The parchment and key were beside her.

_One hour to go._

"Mom?" Olivia yelled. There was no answer. Olivia jumped off the couch and had a growing horror in her stomach.

"Mom!" she yelled again.

_Ten minutes to go._

Olivia froze when she heard a creak. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

_**It's time.**_

Glass exploded and colors filled her house, millions of different colors. They all reached toward her and pushed her to the floor.

Olivia screamed while hearing someone else yell, "Get the parchment and key!" She screamed louder as hands held down her arms, legs and head. Unbelievable strength kept her down as she thrashed her body, trying to get free. The burn on her arm felt like fire.

"Who has the words!?" someone yelled. There was a shrieking laugh and Olivia opened her eyes.

Towering above her was a woman with crazy red eyes and blue black hair, her lips in a crazed smile.

"The words I have, I have the words," she whispered tauntingly. Olivia stopped screaming and looked on in horror. The woman was gripping the parchment and key in her hands.

"_**For once a year and this year only,**_" she recited. "_**Let the legacy continue and succeed! Let it not last only one year or a day, let it last for eternity and forever!**_" She held the parchment and key above her head as her eyes widened. Olivia began to scream again as she felt a burning, seething pain reach up her arm to her shoulder. Hands tightened on her limbs and her eyes searched the colors, finding face after face of crazy eyes and fangs.

_The vampires!_

"_**Let the world belong to the vampires!**_" the woman screamed and through down the parchment and key. Olivia screamed in pain as she witnessed the withering paper unfold from its ribbon and unroll all the way. It glowed an evil green and as Olivia stared, it faded into her stomach, disappearing. The ley spun and spun, glowing red, and also disappeared inside Olivia's body.

The woman over Olivia laughed loudly, throwing her head back, as her hair whipped around her. All the vampires instantly let Olivia go as if she were fire. A topaz shadow grabbed the woman from above Olivia and held her back.

Oliva's back arched forward, her mouth and eyes opening wide, a black light escaping from them. She lifted from the floor, and as the sudden wind pushed the others back, it kept Olivia lifted in the air. She was lifted striaght up, facing the back of her house.

As the vampires witnessed the happiest moment of all their lives, they passed around Olivia's mother as food, as if she were popcorn while they watched a movie.

Through Olivia's eyes all she saw were colors; they were passing her by and leaving her confused and lost, as if they were sucking her energy and forcing her to cower.

Olivia uknowingly outstretched her arms as the black light surrounded her. She took it in and hugged it to her chest. The evil and darkness folded into her heart as her eyes and mouth closed and the light disappeared.

Olivia screamed one last time before slamming into the ground, leaving a hole in her living room.

Not anymore her living room though. Not anymore her house; she wasn't the same Olivia she used to be. She was different. She was dark. The real Olivia was lost in the world of colors.

The vampires tentavily stepped toward the gaping hole. Frendyle pushed back her hood and kneeled down to look in.

Just as she peeked in, Olivia Henson opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Frendyle," she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
